


If You Are Seeing This (I’ll be waiting)

by HalloweenBaby1031



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Also one iris matches the eye colour of your soul mate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But I also had fun, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I got carried away with this, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Soft and Fluffy, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, Valentines au, but not super angsty, this is just cute, valentines fic, you find your soulmate through wiriting on your wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBaby1031/pseuds/HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: February 14th, King and 5th, National City, Eight o’clock.A date, time and place, written on the inside of her wrist, for where her supposed soulmate would be, and a single blue eye that was said to match.“Why did it have to be Valentines?” Lena scoffed to herself.Or the Valentines Soulmate AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway. A combination of an address written on your wrist and a matching eye colour to your soulmate. Give it a shot!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 374





	If You Are Seeing This (I’ll be waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, just something I wanted to write out for Valentines. A cute little love story with a sprinkling of angst! Not much I promise. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

Lena was beginning to detest Valentines, all the commercials on the radio, on TV and the ads plastered all over social media. “ _ Get your person something special” _ , “ _ Say I do, this Valentines”, “Show them you love them”... _ it was shoved down her throat like the tough pill it was to swallow that this day was to her. It was all enough to make Lena want to puke. A week leading up to February fourteenth Lena was an absolute nightmare. On a warpath no one could divert her from, she took down everything and everyone in her path. To say that it was a very productive week was an understatement but it made up for the fact that the week following February fourteenth she was an absolute wreck. (In the privacy of her apartment or hidden away in her office with her face tucked into Sam’s shoulder as she showed her rare moments of weakness to her best friend.) 

Lena stood at the large floor to ceiling windows in her office, arms crossed over her chest, gazing out over the glass towers of National City as the setting sun reflected in the glass windows of the massive structures. Soulmates. Lena wanted to spit the word onto her office floor and crush it under her designer heel like the parasite it was. Soulmates didnt exist, a figment of the imagination, or at least that is what Lena had tried to make herself believe, even though the writing on her wrist and her mismatching eye colour told her differently. Lena wasn’t meant for a soulmate, it was the Luthor curse following her, even after everything she had done to bring the name from the grave where her brother had buried it. She stared at her partial reflection in the glass, the mismatch colouring of her eyes staring back at her. Lena’s gaze drifted from the pinks and purples of the setting sun on the horizon to the words inked into the soft skin of her inner wrist. 

_ February 14th, King and 5th, National City, Eight o’clock _ . 

A date, time and place for where her supposed soulmate would be, and a single blue eye that was said to match. “Why did it have to be Valentines?” Lena scoffed to herself as she turned back to her desk.

∞∞∞

Her eye colour had changed when she was twelve, she had been tinkering around in the workshop her father had set up for her in their home, it was her only place of solace from her mother’s constant beratement. When things got too overwhelming she would escape here, creating things or tinkering with old electronics. Lena had been fiddling around with one of her fathers old radios, when her eyesight in her right eye had gone suddenly fuzzy. A halo bloomed across her vision, sending a stab of pain through her right temple. She had tried to rub it thinking maybe she was just too tired from staring at the wires for so long, but it only got worse. Lena stood from her workbench and made her way to the bathroom, maybe she had gotten something in her eye, but when Lena looked at her reflection in the mirror a gasp had left her lips. The iris of her right eye had completely changed colour, no longer the deep emerald green---one of the only things that she had from her birth mother---but a beautiful ocean blue, the colour shifted in the light, the blue so vibrant it shocked her. Lena had raced from her workshop so fast and to one of the only people in the entire manor that wouldn’t completely scoff at her for worrying about such a thing. One of the staff that worked at the manor was someone Lena could trust, tears had been falling down her cheeks as she ran into the woman's arms. Miss. Garcia caught her instantly soothing her with kind words and hands rough from constantly working with cleaning solvents, wiping away her tears that had fallen, explaining that there was nothing to be concerned about. 

_ “Oh my dear, there is nothing wrong with you Lena. We all go through similar changes as young ones. It means you have a soulmate, the colour of your eye matches with the person you are meant to be with, and when you finally meet, the colour will bleed back into your other half leaving only a small portion of colour remaining.”  _

Miss. Garcia had shown Lena how in the corner of her left eye there was a small smear of green in her chocolate brown eyes. She had spent the evening with Miss. Garcia asking every single question that popped into her head. Someone out there had been made for her, just for her, maybe they would take her away from all of this. 

∞∞∞

The words had appeared on her skin when she was sixteen, she had been pushed up in a broom closet at the boarding school her mother had forced her to attend with one of the girls in her fourth period math class. They had been experimenting, practicing as they liked to label it, not willing to bring to light the feelings that had been hidden so deep inside begging to be released. At least it was for Lena’s case. She had had her fingers knotted in the girls chocolate brown curls, their kissing was clumsy and sloppy at best, but Lena had opened her eyes just for a moment when she noticed the black ink being sewn into her skin. 

The date, time and location of where she would meet her soulmate. Hope had blossomed in her chest then, a blossom coming to life after being hidden under the blankets of snow and winter. Unfurling its soft petals to the first rays of spring air, sprouting in her heart;  _ It was true, she had a person. _

It had distracted her from the tragedy that had become her life. She had been ripped away from her home, a home that was filled with happiness and light and love to be brought to a place where darkness seeped from every corner. A sterile place where love didn't exist, where secrecy ran rampant, hushed words dripping with anger and hostility were whispered behind closed doors. Her new “mother,” Lillian, looked at her with such hate and disgust, a permanent sneer on her face whenever she was forced to be in the same space as Lena. She had been four years old and didn't understand how someone could look at a child that way, with such loathing in those hard set eyes---Of course she knew precisely why now, having to constantly stare at the reminder that your husband had been unfaithful, had loved someone else--- even though she had done nothing to the woman. 

Lionel was softer, a businessman through and through but he had love in his heart for his daughter, his little girl, who he would allow to sit on his lap while he conducted his conference calls, and sneak chocolates too before dinner even though Lillian had warned that it would ruin her appetite. Lionel who would brush away her tears after Lillian would yell at her or make her feel inferior, who would encourage her to tinker with toys or old electronics. Lena had been playing around in his study, she was about eight or nine and her father was doing some paperwork while she had set her mind to tinkering with Lionel’s old record player. Her father had said that it had broken long ago and she could take it apart to see how it ticked, she had ended up fixing the little player and when she showed it to her father, Lionel lifted her into the air and spun her round. 

Her father lifted her onto his shoulders, his face was filled with light and pride as he tilted his face toward her, wise knowing eyes meeting her green ones, he spoke softly then:  _ Lena darling, you are going to have this world in the palm of your hand. You are going to do great things. _

She had been so proud of herself, she had smiled so wide that day her cheeks had hurt all throughout the night until she settled her little head in her bed to dream. 

When her father died the manor got that much colder, Lillian’s assault on her got worse, and without her father there to shield her from Lillian's biting words, her heart slowly began to chip away. Small, sweet, innocent Lena, could only take a full on assault for so long, Lillian's abusive words, her threats, digging into Lena and she began to fade away. Lex had filled the void her father had left in her, he became her pillar, something sturdy and reliable she could lean on. He had taught her how to be strong as well, how to create armor around her heart, how to build walls around herself so no one’s words could hurt her especially not Lillian’s. Lex had been a good big brother, he defended her, he stood up for her, and even when their mother sent them to opposite ends of the earth to be shoved into boarding schools their relationship held fast. 

It wasn't until much later in her teens, when Lex was being groomed to take over the Luthor family business did he start to change, morph into the monster Lillian had always intended him to be. Lillian's little boy, her favorite, her pride and joy. Lena saw the changes in small things at first, Lex had given her the opportunity to put her incredible talents to work in the research and development department at Luthor Corp. She worked hard, and she could honestly say that she loved what she was doing, she was creating, helping people with her ideas and inventions. Soon, Lex had been keeping a closer eye on her, he had seen how brilliant Lena was, what she could achieve and create, more than he would have ever been able to. In a way he was jealous, how was it that Lex, who had a silver spoon in his mouth his entire life, had everything his heart desired and the finest education anyone could have asked for, could never meet the potential Lena could. He manipulated her, using Lena’s need for love and affection to his advantage, he twisted her, used her brilliance to his advantage to do horrible things. 

When Lena finally broke from the surface and cleared her head of the clouds of her brother's deception she fought back, she was twenty when she testified against Lex for his crimes and ultimately sent her brother to jail for the rest of his life. When she was twenty-one she had officially taken over Luthor Corp and begun her mission to completely dismantle the company and make into something she could be proud of, raising the company up from the smoldering ashes. She moved her headquarters to National City and renamed the company L-Corp, in the back of her mind she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. Her person was out there somewhere, waiting for her. 

Lena spent the first few years settling into this new place and working to get her company back to the empire it once was, scrubbing clean the blood and dirt that had tarnished her name for too long. She was twenty-five when she first started showing up at the address inked into her wrist. A cute little cafe called Noonans sat on the corner, it served a decent cup of coffee and it had an amazing array of desserts and treats. 

Every year on Valentines Lena sat, she waited patiently with a black cup of coffee hugged between her palms. Always arriving on time, eight o’clock sharp, always staying there until the cafe closed and she was politely turned away so the employees could clean up and finish their closing routine. With every year that passed with no sign of the person she was destined to be with, Lena’s pain began to darken her heart, it felt like a weight in her chest, a wound that had not been seen to and now festered. 

Lena was twenty-eight now, her heart hardened, walls built so high around her that no one could penetrate even if they tried. She had closed herself off from everything, lost hope in ever finding her person. It was better this way, she had bigger fish to fry, things that needed her attention here at her company. Lena had been looking over some numbers, preparing herself for her board meeting at the end of the week. She almost wished it was sooner, her anger was fueling her, Lena wasn't sure if she was going to be able to exude her true icy CEO persona by then. Valentines was on the horizon, it was just three days away. 

She was lost in thought when Sam strode into her office holding a stack of paperwork that needed Lena’s approval. Sam had come to work with her at L-Corp early in its inception, Lena needed help to build her reputation and someone to help with the burden, Sam was the best for the job. They had become fast friends after that, she was one of the only people Lena could confide in, a good friend, a person she could trust. Lena loved her like a sister. 

Sam sat in one of the chairs facing Lena’s desk plopping the stack down on her desk pulling the CEO from her thoughts, she gave Sam a small grimace as she glanced at the never ending paperwork that awaited her. “Gee, thanks Sam.” 

“Don’t shoot the messenger, just bringing you your daily dose of misery in the form of spreadsheets.” Sam crossed one leg over the other picking invisible specks of lint off of her pristine dress pants. “So…” 

Lena resisted the urge to groan, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose trying to stop the headache that is about to begin pounding through her frontal lobe. “Samantha. Don’t.” Lena knew what Sam was going to say, it was the same argument every year. A constant state of deja vu, Lena would sit at her desk and Sam would lecture her in her annoyingly soothing and calming voice about how Lena shouldn't give up just yet, that it just wasn’t her time yet, but her time would come. Lena would inevitably sigh, her armor efficiently broken down by Sam’s ound words, she would gather her broken pieces and make her way to the cafe to wait for something that might never be. 

Sam rolled her eyes letting out a heavy sigh. “Lena, you are being irrational. What if you don’t go, and your person just shows up, what then? You get like this every year, I know you are hurt, and you feel like this is some fantasy, but it's not. It’s real, Lena. What are you so afraid of?” 

Lena’s nostrils flared, anger began to boil low in her stomach, making its way up her body like a volcano, hot like lava, just slowly building its way to the surface to explode and destroy everything in its path. Her eyes had turned to steel, her mismatched irises hardening over, green crystalizing to solid jade, the blue freezing over into solid ice. Lena wasn’t in the mood for this, she had a stack of papers to go through, that would probably take a few hours, and she was just tired. The headache she had felt blooming behind her eyes turning into a full blown migraine, powerful stabs of pain prickling the back of her skull. “I am not  _ afraid _ of anything. I just have better things to do than waste my time waiting for someone who probably doesn't exist.” Lena seethed, leveling her glare at Sam.

Sam blinked slowly at her, unfazed by Lena’s little outburst, she saw through her like no one else could, it was unsettling most of the time but also comforting. Sam folded her hands in her lap, returning a sturdy gaze. “That's crap, and you know it. That writing on your wrist says otherwise, these things take time, destiny is a fickle thing, it doesn't run on  _ your  _ schedule Lena.” Sam stood from her place in front of Lena’s desk and strode around so she could sit on the edge of it facing her friend. 

Lena leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other, Sam watched her like the timid animal she was. The hard set of her eyes began to crumble and she looked away quickly not willing Sam to see her weakness. “What if they have met someone else?” Lena whispers brokenly, the tears are welling in her eyes, disrupting her vision, she wills them not to fall. 

It’s happened before, it's not unheard of for a person to have a soulmate but they settle down with someone else, they fall in love, move on from their supposed destiny and live a happy life, never the wiser about how their life could have been different. Three years now Lena has waited, sat at one of the table's eyes constantly watching the door and who would walk in, maybe the Luthor curse has finally caught up with her after all her running. Maybe she wasn't meant for happiness, the universe knows she has skeletons in her closet no matter how hard she's tried to escape them. Sam’s eyes are so soft, she places a comforting hand on Lena’s bicep giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s a possibility, sure, but I don’t believe that. I believe in the higher powers that are at work. You deserve happiness, Lena, no matter what you believe, you are not your last name. The  _ Lena _ I know is good, and kind, and has so much love to give.” Sam brushes her knuckles against the soft skin of her cheek catching a traitor tear that had fallen. “It took me six years until I found my soulmate. The universe works in its own way, be patient, and please don’t give up yet.” 

Lena took in a deep steadying breath, she looked at her best friend, she was right as always, bestowing her wisdom onto Lena and showing her the right path. She sniffled and let her head fall back onto the headrest of her chair, blinking away the rest of the tears that had made themselves known. “As always Sam, you find a way to crumble my prickly exterior and shake sense into me.” She couldn't help but give the brunette a genuine smile, feeling a little to bone tired for the rest of the paperwork awaiting her. She stood and offered her arm out to Sam. “I think all this,” she gestured to her desk, “can wait until after lunch, care to join me?” 

“I would love nothing more Miss. Luthor.” Sam looped her arm through Lena’s and they began their march toward the elevator. 

Lena squeezed Sam’s arm softly, “Speaking of soulmates… How is Alex?” She asked genuinely 

Sam couldn’t help the blush that settled in her cheeks and the smile that erupted on her lips. “Alex is doing well, she may be up for a promotion to detective soon, she's very excited.” The happiness that lit up her eyes made Lena smile, the small bit of hazel shining that much brighter in Sam’s chocolate brown eyes. 

∞∞∞

Kara stood in the small bathroom in her even smaller apartment---it was pretty much a shoebox, but it was all she could afford---her tongue poking out of the corner of her lips as she concentrated on tying her pale blue tie around her neck. She looked good, presentable, respectable, she would march into that publishing company building and she would show them that her work was worth it. It deserved attention. This was all she had ever wanted, Kara wanted to move people with her words, inspire people, create a place that people would be happy to escape to and get lost in the world of her making. She wanted readers to fall in love. Kara took in a deep breath as she took in her own reflection, her mismatched eyes stood out in contrast to the rest of her. Love, soulmates, destiny, all the things she wrote about in her book, someone was out there waiting for her, somewhere in this big city someone held the other piece of her heart without even knowing them. 

Kara knew she should have sought them out sooner, going to the address inked into her wrist but she had just come to National city about a year and a half ago, she wanted to be settled and get a feel for the city. Kara wanted to get her manuscript in the hands of someone who would bring it to the world so she had something going for her before she brought someone else into her life. She needed to be someone, having something going for her, not be some schmuck who could barely pay her rent on time. She was twenty-six, she knew she was still young but she felt it in every fiber of her being that she was meant to bring stories to the world and she would do just that. There was a feeling building in her gut, she couldn’t put words to it, couldn’t describe the feeling but it was growing stronger the closer to Valentines she got. Kara had a feeling everything was about to be turned upside down, she just hoped it was for the better. 

∞∞∞

Kara was seventeen when her eye colour changed, she was in her last year of highschool, graduation was on the horizon and she would taste freedom. Kara had watched every single one of her classmates' eye colours change, heard the happy squeals in the hallways or the grunts and highfives after sports practice. Kara had gone through her teenage years thinking she was broken, everyone around her was learning about their person, where they would find them. It was especially hard when Alex had gotten her mark, her adoptive sister had come home from her part time job just brimming with excitement. Alex had burst through the front door absolutely beaming as she waved her wrist in the air to show her and Eliza, an address to go with the chocolate brown of her left eye. Her adoptive mother had wrapped her daughter up in her arms jumping around the living room with so much joy. Kara had tried so hard to be happy for her sister, she had given her the biggest hug, told her how overjoyed she was for her but on the inside---and as selfish as it was---Kara was jealous. Later that night, when she had finally lay her head down on her pillow she had let a few tears fall and wondered if there was something wrong with her. Why had she not gone through her changes yet? Was there no one out there in this vast world that was meant for Kara? Kara sat there watching her digital alarm clock clicking away the hours until she finally fell into a fitful sleep in the early morning, the recurring thought of being damaged goods turning into painful images in her dreams. 

She was in the middle of their free period, Kara, Alex and a few of their friends were in the middle of a very competitive game of basketball, her adoptive sister was on the other team and she felt like she had something to prove. Her and Alex were always trying to one up one another, Alex was two years older and liked to put Kara in her place. The air was humid and the mid-June sun was high in the sky beaming down on the group, sweat was sprouting on every part of her body and plastering her tank top to the small of her back, dripping down into her eyes. Kara wiped her forearm against her cheeks, not really helping her situation considering she was more just smearing her sweat around her face. Alex and Kara stepped up to the middle of the court ready for the jump ball, both sisters staring at each other with these cutthroat expressions. The ball was thrown up and they both battled for control, Alex getting the slight edge and tipping the ball toward her team. James scooped up the ball and the game was on, Kara immediately went on the defensive letting Lucy and Kate take on James and Nia. Cheers came from the bench where Winn and Querl sat, the two not so much for the actual physical activity but nailing the cheerleader bit. 

Kara watched as the ball switched hands a few times, but she could see her sisters team beginning their formation, she called to Kate motioning her to watch out for James, her eyes constantly on her sister. The moment Alex got her hands on the ball Kara was ready, her sister made her move and sprinted across the court toward their net. Kara took on a defensive stance, her left eye was beginning to cloud over black spots blocking out her vision. Kara tried to ignore it, giving her head a quick shake because her sister was gaining ground, they were inches apart now. She had thought she had her sister pinned but Alex switched tactics on her in the last moment. Kara had reached in for the ball over extending and slightly losing her balance from the loss of vision, where normally Alex would have gone for her so called “spin move” she went for the layup instead. Alex’s knee smacked against Kara’s jaw with a loud crack, her hands went up to her face in an instant and she crumpled to the ground, blacking out for a moment. When she came to all she could hear was her name being called out by high pitched, frantic voices, the sun being blocked out by the multiple figures looming over her. Pain radiates from her jaw, her teeth were sore from where they had snapped together and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She could taste copper in her mouth and she grimaced as it slid down her throat. 

Her ears are ringing and words are coming in a bit muffled, but her vision was slowly going from black blotches, to fuzzy colours, to a bunch of worried sweaty faces. 

“...Kara? Kara! Oh my god, mom is going to  _ kill me _ ” Alex spoke in a panicked tone as she ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. 

Kara blinked up at her friends and gave the biggest smile, teeth covered in blood from where she must have bitten her tongue, or maybe her cheek? She felt hot liquid dripping down her chin, maybe it was her lip? “Did we win?” She pushed herself up on her hands squinting up at her friends. Kara turned her head to the side to spit the blood that was sitting in her mouth on the pavement still trying to get her bearings from having her brain scrambled.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the group Kate reaching out and offering her hand to Kara, she gripped onto it and was lifted from the spot where she had been sprawled on the pavement. A few of her friends had slapped her on the back before making their way to the bench to grab a drink of water, Alex on the other hand was on her like crust on bread squishing her cheeks between her hands and tilting her head from side to side. “Did I break you? Oh please don’t have a concussion, mom will flip!” Alex continued her inspection of her, using the flannel she had tied around her hips to wipe the blood away from her chin. 

Kara batted her hands away stealing the flannel from her so she could wipe the sweat from her face. “Alex I’m fine, stop freaking out.” She rubbed at her eyes getting the rest of the fuzziness from her vision before she turned her gaze back to Alex. Her sister looked at her like she had grown a second head, her eyes were wide, and she gripped Kara’s cheeks once more turning her head this way and that. “Um, Alex? I promise I’m fine; you can stop inspecting me like I’m going to keel over.” 

“Your eye! Kara, your left eye is green!” Alex squealed as she jumped up and down shaking Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara didn’t know how to react, she wasn’t fully sure that she believed her sister. She stood there stunned, just blinking at Alex like she had spoken gibberish. “M-My eye…?” Alex was gripping her shoulders tightly and pulling her cell phone from her back pocket and flipping open the front facing camera so Kara could see for herself. Kara gazed at the flipped version of herself in the camera, eyes moving side to side as she took in the normal blue she was used to seeing and now taking in the vibrant emerald green that stood out in contrast. She looked a mess, her lip was busted and starting to crush over with dried blood, a bruise already beginning to form across her jaw but she couldn’t keep from focusing on that beautiful green eye. The group all gathered around and congratulated Kara, making plans to head to the local diner for celebratory milkshakes and fries after class. 

Her address marking came a few years later when she was twenty, she had been hard at work tucking herself away in her room working like a mad woman on her novel. Letting the words flow from her fingertips putting to paper the stories she's always wanted to tell, building a world she had always wanted to escape too. Kara had always found her nose in a book loving the escape from real life and into another realm where the death of her parents, and being completely uprooted from the only place she had known and being thrown into another family. Her adoptive parents---Eliza and Jeremiah--- were more than accommodating; they were patient with her and kind, more than welcoming. They put up with her outbursts and mood swings getting her help when she couldn’t shake the night terrors, Kara certainly didn't make it easy for them to love her. But they welcomed her into their home with open arms---well mostly open arms, Alex was very cold towards her for the first few years after her arrival---and soon Kara opened her heart to them as well. 

Kara had wanted to be a writer ever since she picked up her first novel when she was in fourth grade. She loved fantasy, the world building, the magical beings and the powers they held, Kara loved a strong female lead, someone who would beat the odds no matter what cards were stacked against them and came out the hero. That was the type of person she wanted to be, had dreamed of growing up to be; a hero. Maybe she couldn’t actually be like those characters in those books but she could certainly try and change the world with the power of her writing and her stories. 

That was her dream and she would do anything to make it a reality, so she remained diligent and continued her work. She attended a local college in Midvale and got a bachelors in creative arts, majoring in English and minoring in journalism. It was one of the colder days in Midvale, a bitter wind blowing off the ocean and rapping it’s icy knuckles against Kara’s windows, seeping through the old casing surrounding the glass. She had been buried in her nest of blankets sitting on her bed with her laptop propped up in her lap, she was working on an outline for one of her characters ironing out the kinks for how she wanted them to be seen, and how she wanted the personality to shine. 

Kara was so concentrated and so into the moment she hardly felt the little itch that began prickling on the soft skin of her inner wrist. Kara skimmed her fingernails against her skin staring at her computer screen waiting for some sort of brilliance to jump out at her, the cursor on her word document taunting her with the  _ blink blink blinking _ . With an angry huff, Kara ran her fingers through her hair and rested her hands in her lap face up, pulling her eyes from her screen. She glanced down at her hands, a black smudge catching her attention from the corner of her eye. 

_ February 14th, King and 5th, National City, Eight o’clock.  _

Kara gaped at her skin, her jaw falling slack as she stared at the elegant script adorning her tanned skin, National City that's where her soulmate would be. Kara was stunned with a big smile spreading across her lips, the big city with bustling traffic and towering skyscrapers that could be seen for miles. Soon the bright, happy, bubbly feeling growing in her chest dimmed growing dark and painful, Kara wasn’t a big city girl she didn’t fit in with that way of life. She was a country girl through and through, the open fields and forests ready for exploration, knowing everyone in town, town fairs and festivals. Walking along the main road spending an afternoon making her was from one end of town to the other, it was all Kara had ever known, she wasn’t made for the big city life. 

At least that was what she thought, her mind was sufficiently changed when she had finally finished her novel and began trying to get her work published. Into the hands of those who wanted to get lost, just like here. She had printed hundreds of copies of her manuscript, spending far too much time and money at the local print shop. Kara had mailed every single one of those prints to every known publishing company here in Midvale, Metropolis and National City. No one would even look at her work, she envisioned these big publishing executives taking one look at this small town writer turning their noses up and throwing it straight into the trash, without even giving her work a chance. She had been losing hope. She was relaying her crisis of the week to her sister, they had taken to weekly FaceTime calls to catch up and vent their frustrations away. Alex had moved out to National City to pursue her dream of being a detective, it had been hard to see her sister go but she knew deep in her heart National City was where Alex had to be. She would support her sister no matter where her path took her because Alex deserved to chase her dreams as much as anyone. 

“You should really come out here to National City, not to sound cliche but it's truly the land of opportunity. You gotta put your manuscript in the hands of these people and face them down with that sunny disposition of yours and show them your writing is worth it.” Alex shoved her face up against the camera on her phone lifting her eyebrow up at Kara. 

Kara sighed letting her face fall in her palm peeking at her sister through her fingers. “I don’t know Alex, the city isn’t really my scene it's all business and greed and---” 

Her sister cut her off tapping her finger against the screen of her phone, as is she could reach through her phone and poke Kara’s chest to get her point across, “You have to be able to push past all of that, we’ve all read your work Kar, we know your work is worth it, you just need to push harder.” Alex gave her one of her trademark sisterly smiles leaning back in her office chair.

“Oh is that Kara on FaceTime?!” Sam popped up behind her sister’s shoulder waving enthusiastically. “When are you coming to visit? Your sister and I would love to give you the grand tour of the city and Ruby is dying to finally meet you. ” 

Alex looked at Sam over her shoulder with such love, her face filled with enough happiness it could brighten the whole room. She was the biggest softy when it came to Sam basically turning into a giant pudding cup, although she would never admit it, Alex had that bad girl persona to uphold. She and Sam had met a few years after Alex had moved to National City, their destiny pulling them together at the police station where Alex worked no less. Her sister had always thought it would have been one of her fellow officers that would be her forever person but was happily surprised when she was proved wrong. Sam’s daughter Ruby had gotten herself into some trouble---falling victim to peer pressure as many teenagers did---shoplifting a pair of sunglasses while with her friends at the mall. Sam had come to claim her daughter as well as giving her a stern talking to, Sam was no fortune teller but she saw a grounding and no cell phone for a week in her daughters future. Alex had brought a terrified looking Ruby out to her mother and just like that everything snapped into place, the rest was history as they say. 

A few months later, Kara packed up everything she owned in three suitcases, bought a plane ticket with some of her meager savings and moved her life to National City. 

∞∞∞

Kara sat in a squeaky leather chair sweat plastering her pressed dress shirt to the small of her back, the tie she had struggled with earlier on feeling a little too constricting around her throat. The lobby of the National City publishing company was almost clinical looking, white marble covered the floor and lined the walls, it was clean in an off putting way. It made her nerves and anxiety run rampant inside her chest wrapping her lungs in a vice. Kara struggled to take a deep breath into her tightening lungs and clear her head, she closed her eyes for a moment and centering herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by the assistant sitting across from her.

“Miss. Danvers? They are ready for you now.” The assistant sitting behind the giant solid wood desk gave her an encouraging smile. 

∞∞∞

_ It’s undeniable that you are very talented Miss. Danvers but your work just is not the kind of angle we are looking for, I wish you all the best. _ Another publisher trying to let her down easy, it was the same broken record played on repeat, ‘you have a way with words, we just do not have a spot for you.’ Failure, that's all that rang through her ears as she made her way down the emptying streets of National City. She looked down at her wrist checking the address written there and the street names she was walking past. It was late and Kara had taken to wondering around the city, wiping the tears that dripped down her cheeks and sulking. Kara had been clutching her manuscript as she roamed the city, holding onto it for dear life as she arrived at her destination looking up at the quaint little cafe that sat on the corner, Noonans, a cute name for the establishment. Kara had put this moment off long enough, she was over an hour late but maybe her person wouldn’t even be here. This was a long shot no matter what destiny had in store for her. 

Kara walked up to the counter giving the girl behind it a gentle smile, after a quick glance at the menu she ordered the sweetest thing she could find and turned to look around. She didn’t see anyone that screamed soulmate, with a sigh she made her way to the front door and pushed it open making her way out into the frigid February air. Winter was still in full swing in National City, a few sprinklings of snow floating down from the greyish clouds hiding the crescent moon in the sky. The light flakes sticking to the pavement all around her and clinging to her coat and in her hair. Kara turned towards the direction of home, and a soft bed with the intention of hiding under her mountain of blankets and finishing her pity party, but she felt something tug her in the other direction. She turned towards the little patio off to the side, most of the chairs had been flipped up onto the tables and shoved off into a corner but there was a single table being occupied. 

The beam of the street light illuminated the table like that of a spotlight highlighting the star on stage readying for their solo performance, in this case the spotlight was turned onto a raven haired woman. She sat there hunched over the table, huddled up in a thick winter coat and a National City Sharks baseball cap fitted onto her head. Raven hair flowing from the long ponytail poking out of the back of it. Kara tilted her head to the side watching the woman for a moment, it was odd that someone had chosen to sit outside on such a cold night, her breath came out in small puffs of air in front of her lips. She could only see her side profile from where she stood even with the distance spanning between them, Kara could make out the strong cut of her jaw and how the light above her made her alabaster skin stand out. 

The woman looked like something out of a novel Kara would read. The lonely protagonist staring off into the distance minding their own business, looking stunning in the moonlight, waiting for her journey to begin. Kara couldn’t help but stand there like this creepy person, just staring at this woman like she would change her life. Kara could feel this unexplainable tug pulling at her to move her feet toward this woman, this invisible rope coil itself around her waist, a force that was beyond her comprehension trying to drag her from where she stood.

Her feet felt like they had sunk into the concrete she had been standing on, the muscles in her legs forgetting how to work as she began to shuffle against the pavement moving on their own accord. Before she could really understand what she was doing, Kara was standing in front of this woman, every part of her body felt like she was on the edge of the precipice of something bigger. The brunette started in her seat at Kara’s sudden appearance at her side tilting her head up at the person who had appeared out of nowhere. Her gaze unsettled Kara and she felt herself reaching for her glasses pushing them further up on the bridge of her nose, one of her nervous ticks she could never quite get rid of. Kara could see her face in so much more detail now that she was this close and Kara took her time taking in every detail. The woman had one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. Constructed by the gods themselves, cheek bones that were so sharp they could cut glass had been reddened by the stinging cold, these plump lips painted in the most satisfying crimson colour looked absolutely kissable, Kara had wanted to lean in right then to get a taste. Of all her features though it was the woman's eyes that struck Kara the hardest, not only were they the most beautiful she had ever seen---a beautiful green that reminded her of the forests of Midvale Kara had loved to explore, lucious and bright, the other a blue so vibrant it brought back the memories of the ocean--- but they held a strength and resilience Kara had never seen before. There was also pain hidden in those eyes, carefully hidden deep within but no doubt there, Kara saw that pain for a split second before a defensive wall went up and the woman’s gaze turned guarded. Kara could feel her throat begin to tighten, all the moisture in her mouth suddenly evaporating. She clutched her sugar filled drink and worked her jaw, letting it flop open and shut as her brain scrambled to string together some sort of sentence that wouldn’t make her look like a creeper. The woman had been studying Kara, one of her impeccable eyebrows lifting toward her hairline waiting for some sort of explanation. It was then that their gazes finally locked. The entire world began to fall away, there was only Kara and this woman, her vision began to tunnel when she felt this  _ snap!  _ There was this feeling of warmth and rightness building in her chest and spreading throughout her body filling her with this tingly excitement. Kara stood there as everything just clicked into place, she had found her soulmate.

∞∞∞

Lena didn’t really know why she had chosen to take a seat outside the cafe, it had started to snow and the wind was bitter against the skin that was exposed to it but the cold kept her sharp. She had arrived at Noonans cafe a little early, ordering herself a black coffee and taking her seat, angling herself toward the street so she could watch the hustle and bustle of the busy intersection. She watched as people hurried home after a long day, some too engrossed in their phones to take in their surroundings, others just simply enjoying an evening stroll with their dogs. 

Lena had sat there in the cold, pulling her coat tighter to her body trying to keep as much of her body heat in as she could. Hours went by, the sun had long since set and the moon was rising higher in the sky occasionally peeking from behind the clouds. She was beginning to lose hope, another year sitting here at this cafe just waiting, praying to whoever would listen that someone would just walk up to her. There had been a few people that had approached her that night and in the past, asking if they could join her, striking up useless conversations with her or blatantly hitting on her in a sleazy kind of way. They never had the right eye colour and they never gave her this Ah-ha feeling of ‘yes this is the one.’ 

She was always told that  when you meet your soulmate something would just click. It was as if every single fiber of your being was being reknit with that person's DNA fusing two lost halves into one whole person. Things that never made sense before suddenly were made crystal clear. The world that normally seemed to run on fast forward would slow down almost to a halt. Lena longed for that moment, she wanted to belong to someone, she wanted to feel whole. Lena had pulled her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans checking the time, it was almost ten o’clock, she had decided that she would hold out for another fifteen minutes before she called it a night and tucked her tail between her legs to make her way back to her apartment. She would pour herself a few fingers of scotch---maybe a little more than that---change into her silk pajamas and cry herself to sleep. 

Lena was so lost in her own world she didn’t notice the blonde woman that had suddenly appeared beside her table. She jumped in her seat startled from her thoughts, Lena was about to give this stranger a piece of her mind about sneaking up on people when she fully took in the woman. The stranger was beautiful, she had long blonde hair that was partially tied up in a bun on the crown of her head and partially freed to cascade around her shoulders. It was like the sun had been captured in the strands of her hair, like the wheat fields you would see swaying in the wind in the country. She had these wide shoulders and a strong build, even with the layers she was wrapped in Lena could tell that there was delicious muscle hidden there. The stranger was standing there gaping like a fish out of water, Lena could see the wheels slowly turning in her mind as she tried to find something to say. There was a wave of nerves coming off the stranger and she was meddling with the tortoise shell glasses that sat on her face. She was so beautiful, oozing this innocence that she had never seen in anyone. 

Lena couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the stranger waiting for her to say something, an air of confidence coming off her but she was shaking on the inside. Lena had been struck speechless as well, she struggled to find something she could say to this beautiful stranger that had found her way to her table. She had been busy admiring her appearance, how the strangers' slacks were fitted to her hips and hugged her perfect little rear, how her cheeks had been pinked from the cold, that even with her makeup smudged with evidence of tears she still looked stunning. A small voice whispered in the back of her head pledging that she would find the person who had caused this perfect stranger harm and made her cry, and crush them under her heel. It was when she finally brought her gaze to meet the blonde womans that everything came into startling focus. 

Her mind went quiet, everything around her seemed to dim, her surroundings turning soft at the edges, everything except the blonde stranger standing in front of her. Lena could feel her panicked heart beat begin to settle into a more normal rhythm, she could feel the atoms that made up her body, the fibers of her being that had been whirling through her like a chaotic storm, all seemed to come to a stand still and breathe a sigh of relief. The feeling of incompleteness, like she had been missing a part of herself for so long had finally made itself whole. Lena watched as the green in one of the strangers' eyes began to bleed away revealing the vibrant blue leaving only a small portion of green in the top of her iris. She knew that the same was happening to her, she could feel this tingling, almost a prickle in the back of both her eyes. 

The two just continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours but of course it was mere minutes, the stranger looked a little green almost like she was going to keel over. Lena stood from her seat keeping her movements as slow as she could so she didn’t startle the blonde. She treated her like a skittish animal, not wanting to scare her off and send her running in the opposite direction. 

Something seemed to snap the stranger out of her trance. “...Hi” the blonde’s voice came out as a squeak. She blinked her eyes several times trying to get her bearings. Lena reached out to her and gripped onto her forearm steadying the both of them. Her skin prickled with electricity where it touched the blonde’s, shivers running down her spin and settling somewhere much lower in her gut. 

“Hello.” Lena replied quietly. 

“I-I…Danvers. I am Danvers---” She was stumbling over her words in the cutest way, stuttering as she tried to get a hold of herself. “My name---is Kara Danvers!”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that split her lips and the giggle bubbling from her chest “Lena Luthor.” she replied shyly, tucking a stray lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail with her free hand. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Kara lifts her free hand and drags her knuckles softly against Lena’s cheek caressing her skin softly, Lena couldn't help lean into the touch her eyes fluttering shut as another zing of electricity zipped down her spine filling her with light. “I’m sorry it took so long.” Kara whispered. 

They had gravitated closer to each other, their bodies pressed almost completely flush together embracing one another like they had known each other their whole lives. It was an odd feeling to know that you had never seen this person before in your life but knowing that you were safe in their arms. Lena had this overwhelming urge to bring their lips together, she just wanted to kiss Kara, she wanted to take her home where she could hide them both away and get to know each other on a more intimate level. It was irrational, but this situation wasn’t rational, this feeling that was coursing through Lena wasn’t rational or normal but it felt so right. 

Kara pressed her forehead to Lena's, her arm sliding around her waist, holding onto her like she was afraid that she would just vanish into thin air. “Miss Luthor, would you do me the honour of letting me take you on a date?” 

“I’ve never wanted anything more Miss Danvers.” 

_ I've been waiting for you.  _ _I've Finally Found you._

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I wanted to write something about them a year later with some smut but I didn't feel like it fit in this. If you want a little extra let me know and maybe i'll post a little extra chapter!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
